Starlight Glimmer.avi
(Długo nie pisałem już trollpast - od czasu Cosmo the seedrian.avi trochę minęło, oto kolejna. Ku ścisłości - nie lubię nie polubię MLP, a postacie brałem z jakiejś wiki :D) Nigdy nie lubiłem serii My Little Pony – ba, wręcz nienawidziłem tych cukierkowych kucyków, od których słodkości brało mnie na wymioty. Unikałem tej serii jak ognia. Nie podobała mi się i nie podoba moda na to coś. Pewnego dnia moja ciocia poprosiła mnie o ściągnięcie kilku odcinków tego czegoś dla mojej 6 letniej kuzynki. Pomyślałem sobie: „w sumie dziecku odmówię?”. Poszukałem i trafiłem na odpowiednią paczkę z odcinkami My Little Pony. Gdy pobrałem sprawdziłem zawartość katalogu. Moją uwagę przykuł plik „Starlight_Glimmer.avi”. Na początku myślałem, że to jakaś nowa aktorka z niemieckich filmów dla dorosłych, ale jak uruchomiłem plik to przeraziłem się i to na poważnie. Na początku usłyszałem to przeklęte „Mój mały kucyk” - uczucie jakie mnie ogarnęło było takie same jak wtedy, kiedy przypadkowo usłyszałem Despacito. Ujrzałem miejsce,które chyba jest miejscem zamieszkania tych kucyków. Żółty podbiegł do takiego z tęczową grzywą. -Witaj. Widziałaś może Starlight Glimmer? - zapytał żółty. -Od kilku dni nie mogę jej znaleźć. Poszukajmy naszej przyjaciółki – odpowiedział ten z tęczową grzywą. Oba kucyki ruszyły przez las, kiedy nagle zatrzymały się. Ujrzały innego – fioletowego. -Znalazła się nasza przyjaci.... - krzyczał tęczowy kucyk, kiedy nagle ten fioletowy (to była chyba ta cała Starlight Glimmer) odwrócił się. Nie wyglądało na to, aby był sobą. Starlight Glimmer miała przyblakłą grzywę i stępiony róg. Jej futro było brudne od krwi która wyglądała JAK PRAWDZIWA! Do tego Starlight się śmiała niczym Jeff the killer – bardzo nieciekawy gościu, który zasugerował swoim „idź spać” - bardzo krytyczne podejście do świata. Kiedy oba kucyki podeszły bliżej zauważyły zmasakrowane zwłoki innego, różowego kucyka. PEŁNE KRWI! Starlight Glimmer śmiała się z tych dwóch kucyków, a kucyk z tęczową grzywą wymiotował wymiocinami, z kawałkami brązowego mięsa. Coś przykuło moją uwagę, zatrzymałem film, przyjrzałem się tym wymiocinom, i była tam twarz Kim Dzong Una. Byłem zszokowany tym, że przywódca Korei Północnej pokazał się w kreskówce oglądanej przez małe dziewczynki i zniewieściałych chłopców. Dookoła było pełno hiperrealistycznej krwi. W pewnym momencie przybył inny, żółty kucyk z czarną grzywą. -Ja tylko szukam przygody – odpowiedziała przerażona, ale nagle Starlight Glimmer podbiegła i odrąbała jej głowę siekierą. Byłem zszokowany tym, że kucyk za pomocą kopyt był w stanie utrzymać masywną siekierę, ale to nie wszystko. Na boku Starlight Glimmer ujrzałem flagę Państwa Islamskiego narysowaną krwią. Wtedy też usłyszałem melodię – to było znane mi Salil Sawarim. -HAHAHA, to jest kara za Wasze odrzucenie mnie – krzyczała jak Yuno z Mirai Nikki trzymając głowę zabitego kucyka. Kapała z niej krew. -Nie, nie wierzę – krzyczał żółty kucyk, a ten z tęczową grzywą dalej wymiotował. -Widzisz, to jest kara za nieakceptowanie mojej postaci – odparła Starlight Glimmet -Ale jak to? - zapytał kucyk z tęczową grzywą – przecież my Ciebie tolerujemy. -Nie tolerujecie – zaczęła – nie tolerujecie mnie – wtedy jej oczy zamieniły się w czarno czerwone i oba kucyki zostały przeteleportowane do dziwnego pomieszczenia. -Spójrz – powiedział jeden z nich przerażony – tu są haczyki, a pod nimi.... NIE!!! Widziałem tam dwa napisy – jeden z nich to był „Rainbow Dash”, a drugi to „Applejack”. Wyglądało to na imiona postaci, ale obok był jeszcze jeden haczyk z podpisem „Osama Bin Laden”. Niesamowicie mnie przeraziła obecność autora zamachów na World Trade Center w bajeczce dla nierozwiniętych społecznie nerdów. Oprócz tego był hak podpisany jako Big Macintosh, gdzie wisiała głowa kucyka, a nad nią było logo Apple. Zaskoczyło mnie, co może mieć wspólnego firma produkująca iPhone'a z My Little Pony, a zwłaszcza z zabójstwem kucyka. Rainbow Dash (chyba, ale nie byłem pewny czy ten tęczowy kucyk rzeczywiście tak się nazywa) dalej wymiotowała. Zadziwiła mnie jej pojemność żołądka, ale to dlaczego tak robiła zaskoczyło mnie. Obok leżały zmasakrowane zwłoki innego kucyka – żółtego z różową grzywą. Resztki jej flaków ułożyły się we wzór pentagramu. -Starlight, dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - zapytała Rainbow Dash – i dlaczego zabiłaś Big Macintosha? -Ach, to ty jeszcze nie wiesz dlaczego – zaczęła Starlight Glimmer – zrobiłam tak, gdyż chciałam się przypodobać Tobie, Rainbow Dash, a bałam się, że jemu jest bliżej do niesamowitej klaczki niż mi. Nagle usłyszałem kolejną szokującą melodię – to było „You Touch my tralala” w wersji satanistycznej. -I'm looking for some fun – na tym zwrocie Starlight Glimmer wyjęła piłę spalinową i zrobiła rzeź obu kucykom, ale nie powiesiła głowy Rainbow Dash, tylko zabrała ją na łódkę i odpłynęła. -Moja mistrzyni ze School Days miała rację, odcięcie głowy niczym islamiści z ISIS to najlepsza metoda miłosna – spokojna Starlight Glimmer płynęła sobie spokojnie w stronę zachodzącego słońca... Nie mogłem spać przez resztę nocy. Za każdym razem, gdy zamknąłem oczy widziałem te paskudne kucyki. Nie pomogło nic – ani słuchanie muzyki relaksacyjnej, ani mocne alkohole takie jak lemoniada Nie dotrwałem do spotkania, gdyż podstawiła się karetka, która miała mnie zawieźć do szpitala – gdy wstałem uderzyłem o komodę małym palcem u nogi i bardzo zabolało. OSTRZEGAM WAS! Nigdy nie sięgajcie po My Little Pony, a zwłaszcza po plik Starlight_Glimmer.avi. Kategoria:Kurwa moje oczy Kategoria:Krwawo